Liquid crystal display panels (TFT-LCD), with the advantages of high display quality, low consumption, no radiation, etc., have witnessed significant development over the past years and have been extensively applied in various fields. An existing liquid crystal display panel mainly includes an array substrate, a color filter substrate and liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. In the process of manufacturing this existing liquid crystal display panel, it may be necessary to coat a layer of an alignment film (for example, a Polyimide film) onto a color filter substrate and an array substrate (a TFT substrate) so as to help display.